memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed individuals (22nd century)
List of unnamed individuals who lived during the 22nd century. Archer's friend A friend of Jonathan Archer was throwing the party that young Archer invited Katy Bentley to attend. ( ) }} Brooks' editor According to Malcolm Reed, despite Gannet Brooks' 2155 claims to have been assigned to cover Luna by her news agency, her editor said he'd never sent her there. ( ) }} Burala Prime surgeon According to Zoumas, a surgeon on Burala Prime was capable of reconfiguring faces. He considered having his done to avoid detection and suggested the same to , who declined. Zoumas later decided he would have the surgeon operate on his foot as well, possibly replacing his missing toes. ( ) }} Kimball's spouse Ensign Kimball was married to this individual by 2151. That year, suggested T'Pol seek relationship advice from either Hoshi Sato or Kimball, as the latter was married. ( ) }} Matalas refugees These refugees were living in a refugee camp on Matalas. Prior to 2151, Doctor Phlox was nearly overwhelmed by them. Phlox related the incident in passing in a letter he wrote to Dr. Jeremy Lucas in 2151. ( ) }} Phlox's friends These friends were planning for months to travel with Phlox to an arboreal planet. ( ) }} Phlox's terminal patients Prior to 2152, Phlox had had patients refuse treatment, usually when they were in the last stages of a terminal illness. ( ) }} Portrait artist In 2151, this artist, who resided on Earth in the city of Oakland, California, was awaiting a photograph of Jonathan Archer from which to paint a portrait. ( ) }} Red Jack's Alpha Eridani victims These ten women were killed with a knife by the entity known as Red Jack in Heliopolis on Alpha Eridani II in 2156. ( ) }} Red Jack's Mars victims These eight women were killed with a knife by the entity known as Red Jack in the Martian colonies in 2105. ( ) }} Rianna's contacts Rianna Mayweather had some contacts as a result of serving on cargo ships for a while and, as of 2153, had learned of the Romulan minefield from one of them, as she explained to Travis Mayweather, who wondered how she'd learned of it after she mentioned that she was aware it existed. ( ) }} Sato's pen pal This child was the pen pal of a twelve-year-old Hoshi Sato. Hailing from Brisbane, Australia, her letters were thoroughly enjoyed by Sato. The communications officer related this to Doctor Phlox in 2151 when he mentioned that he was writing a letter to Dr. Jeremy Lucas. ( ) |In the writers' first draft script of "Dear Doctor", this child was named "Kate Isles" and she was said to hail from Tasmania, Australia, rather than Brisbane.}} Transporter test victims According to Emory Erickson, several ' brave men and women' (aside from his son Quinn Erickson) were lost during initial transporter tests. He thought about them every day. ( ) }} Tucker's buddies These "buddies" of stood in the corner with him at the Bayshore Elementary school dance when he was unable to get up the nerve to ask Melissa Lyles to dance with him. ( ) }} Vega Reticuli couple This couple from Vega Reticuli celebrated their three hundredth wedding anniversary on Risa in 2152. While eating at a restaurant, they chatted with Jonathan Archer and told him many stories. ( ) }} Zoumas' colleagues These colleagues of Zoumas left him stranded on the polar islands of Burala Prime for three months. Trip Tucker wasn't surprised in the least. ( ) }} 22nd Category:Medical practitioners Category:Artists